


Riddle’s Vampire Halfblood Bastard?

by Sandra_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter, The Rigel Black Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: Daily Prophet, Ff13 spoilers, Gen, New Triwizard Tournament, RBC Masquerade 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Rose/pseuds/Sandra_Rose
Summary: Who does the Daily Prophet say that this Rigel Black imposter is?A tell all article written by Rita Skeeter.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021





	Riddle’s Vampire Halfblood Bastard?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade event.  
> 

#  Terrifying Triwizard Tournament Truths Revealed 

###### Article by Rita Skeeter

We have all been left with a number of questions after the astonishing events of the New Triwizard Tournament which the renowned wizarding institution, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had the honour of hosting. Who came out of the cauldron? What was that ritual? How was the pureblood champion not a pureblood at all? How did he survive the killing curse? How has no-one noticed all the signs earlier? Who is this pureblood perpetrator?? 

If you have been asking yourself all these questions and more like us here at the Daily Prophet, then we, dear readers, have all the answers for you. Within the pages you hold in your hands, I, Rita Skeeter Special Correspondent, can exclusively reveal that despite his utterly average and even scrawny appearance, the infamous Rigel Black imposter is a vampire. And not only this, he is in fact none other than one of Tom Riddle’s very own children. Vampire? One of? What do you mean? How can this possible?  


_Turn to page 5 to find out more about Rigel’s vampire ways...  
Turn to page 8 to learn more about Rigel’s heritage... _

* * *

__  
After a magic transference ritual gone wrong infront of millions of witches and wizards worldwide has revealed that our New Triwizard Tournament pureblood champion Arcturus Rigel Black is not a pureblood at all, not even the Black scion for that matter, there has been a mad scramble with the wizarding community up in arms to find clues as to this imposters true identity and why someone would attempt this frowned upon transferral to steal his magic.  
_ _

_To learn more about this magic transference ritual turn to the non existent page 17.  
_

* * *

_  
*Page 5*  
_

It has been noted in all the previous tasks he has compete in, that Rigel is strong wizard and has displayed extraordinarily powerful levels of magic for someone of his age. His magic is not the only thing that is strong though, it is rather apparent that this imposter has quite a lot of physical strength, no matter how hard might he try downplay it.

I have had the pleasure to interview two Aurors from our very own British Ministry of Magic after the occasion in which Rigel duelled Auror Dawlish during the sixth task. They have kindly commented;  
“He was wicked fast, no normal human can move with that speed.” Stated Auror One.  
“Yeah, no-one ever out duels Dawlish, its like impossible.” Claimed Auror Two.  


These were not mere reflexes that Rigel displayed. As the lovely first auror said, no normal HUMAN can move at that speed. Speed is one of the many vampiric tendencies that has Rigel has displayed. As has been verified after speaking to many spectators of the Tournament, Rigel has defied the killing curse. This unforgivable curse sadly claims all lives in its path as there is no counter curse and no shield that blocks against it, but as vampires are undead creatures that do not truly have a ‘life’, it is with utter clarity that I can say that vampirism is the only explanation. Along with surviving this un-survivable curse, Rigel was able to easily shake off the sleeping spores and have a very minimal reaction to the Monistra's Malediction in the second task, as well as appearing almost unaffected by the Draught of Delirium in the fifth. This all ties together with Rigel’s overall strength and stamina during the tasks of the New Triwizard Tournament, and also how he immediately recognised the man who originally confronted him on the champions podium as Gavril, who after questioning replied in a dazed state that his name is in fact Gavril, a fellow vampire, and resides in the Lamina Lodge.  


Our sources report that even those more familiar with Rigel’s habits have confessed that his behaviour was often strange. After bring re-directed to speak to his closest companions at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, they have quite vocally stated their opinions on the matter.  
“What on earth has gotten into your heads?! That is utter bullocks!” Exclaimed Draco Malfoy.  
“We are Rigels’ best friends, he would have obviously mentioned if he was a vampire.” Added Pansy Parkinson, desperately clinging to young Mister Malfoy’s arm.  
But, as this so called best friend did not even mention that he was a halfblood, let alone a vampire, Miss Parkinson’s statement has very little value, no matter what an ordeal this young pair must be going through through.

* * *

_*Page 8* ___

____

____

Exclusive eyewitness who were lucky enough to be seated in the judges box at the conclusion of the sixth New Triwizard Tournament task have reported to have heard Lord Riddle, leader of the SOW party, angrily hissing in none other than the language of parseltongue, while Rigel was trapped upon the winner’s podium.  
The gift of being a Parselmouth is most commonly associated with the great wizard Salazar Slytherin, one of Hogwarts’ four founders. Parseltongue is extremely rare to come across, as is passed down only through direct bloodlines. It is common knowledge that Rigel also shares this gift, as he demonstrated it during the first task in which which he allied with a snake. Given the-relative-age of Rigel, partnered with the fact that Mr Riddle has no known family, the only explanation is that Rigel is Tom Riddles son, for how else would they both share this scarce trait? Rigel is not Riddle’s only son though. Many have spied that the man who appeared out of the depths of the cauldron bore quite a striking and uncanny resemblance to Lord Riddle which further arises speculation that Mr Riddle has not only one, but two bastard sons whom he has shied away from the public eye. 

Before arriving to Britain and infiltrating hogwarts, it is believed that Rigel and his brother had been abandoned by his farther and left to be raised by his house-elves in France, after finding out their true identities. Even Fleur Delacour, halfblood champion has stated that Rigel “Speaks French like ze house-elf.”  
As many French speakers will be aware, the name ‘Voldemort’ translates to ‘flight of death.’  
This further cements the fact that these two are in fact siblings. 

As is widely known, Riddle and the SOW party believe in the ‘Pureblood first initiative’ and ‘Save Our World’, whose focus is on riddling the world of muggleborns, who are an abomination to wizard kind and go against nature. Could these sons be the reasons Lord Riddle has been trying to push the new legislation through? To stop others from making the same mistakes as he?  


Could this whole magic transference ritual and spectacle at the New Triwizard tournament simply be as a result of two unloved sons fighting for their fathers attention?

Thats right! And you heard it all here first folks, remember to say tuned to find out more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those on the Harry get some sleep discord who came up with the ideas(that I umm definitely did not steal or execute horribly) for this fic!!!


End file.
